Love in The Summer
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: pairing: GINHIJI (shonen-ai) one shot sedikit OOC dan bersetting agak bodoh namun tak humor/ setelah dua sisi sekolah disatukan Gintoki dan Hijikata berebut posisi menjadi ketua osis


A/N :

Aaah~ hari ini panas ya, malam aja masih panas...

fic ini hanya pelampiasan saya kerena terlalu banyak menulis fic bersetting serius dan complicated. Tapi ini BUKAN humor,hanya bersetting bodoh (story masih cukup serius)

just one shot, don't worry i won't waste your time, reading this suck fic

setting : Gintama gakuen bukan Basara gakuen (?)

sinopsis: Hijikata adalah ketua osis Gintama gakuen bagian UKE sedangkan Gintoki adalah ketua osis di bagian SEME. Tiba-tiba saja musim panas ini kedua bagian tersebut di gabung. Semenjak sekolah tidak perlu adanya dua osis mereka memutuskan berlomaba mengadakan pemilu ketua.

Biasakan sekolah cewek ama sekolah cowok. Tp karena gak mau bikin cross gender lagi, jadi deh setting gila ini hahahaha... *tertawa garing*

Baiklah silahkan baca fic garing segaring senyum saya sekarang (?)

Ah lupa WARNING; sedikit OOC dan mungkin beberapa typo?

ENJOY : )

...

 **LOVE IN THE SUMMER**

Entah bagaimana jadinya dunia ini, Author menciptakan sekolah laki-laki yang terbagi menjadi dua bagian yaitu sisi SEME dan sisi UKE. Mulanya sekolah tersebut berupa dua gedung yang ditengahnya di beri pagar pembatas

" ahh...pagar pembatas mulai dihancurkan" gumam Hijikata saat mendengar suara BAM dari tembok yang dihancurkan "kenapa juga aneh-aneh sih, ada acara di gabung segala"

"...bukannya menarik?" pemuda yang lebih muda meletakkan beberapa tumpuk kertas di meja sang ketua osis "semuanya begitu menantikannya, apa kau tidak Hijikata-san?" tanya Shinpachi seraya duduk di sofa yang letakknya berhadapan dengan meja kerja ketua asis

"sayangnya tidak" Hijikata mendengus "apa yang dipikirkan wanita tua itu?"

Otose, wanita tua itu adalah kepala sekolah Gintama gakuen. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, mungkin ia bekerja sama dengan author yang sedang gila, musim panas ini ia memutuskan untuk menghancurkan pagar pembatas dan membentuk ulang kembali kelas. Ya, mencampur SEME dan UKE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagar tersebut sudah benar-benar hancur tak tersisa. Dan hari ini adalah pengacakkan kembali kelas, Hijikata masuk ke kelas barunya sambil tersenyum kaku saat mendapati cowok-cowok kekar dan banyak yang kelihatannya lebih macho dan jantan dari pada teman-temannya dulu.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kosong pojok ruangan dekat jendela, tempat fovoritenya. Sebagai ketua osis yang memiliki banyak tugas terkadang ia mengistirahatkan pikirannya dengan melihat langit biru dan awan putih yang nampak lembut seperti kapas.

Tapi rasanya mulai hari ini ia tak perlu mendongak ke langit biru tersebut untuk melihat gumpalan kapas yang nampaknya empuk tersebut. Teman sebangkunya Sakata Gintoki, kelihatannya ia berasal dari sisi SEME, terlihat papan nama miliknya berwarna biru dan biasanya anak dari sisi UKE memiliki papan nama merah. Pemuda tersebut memiliki bola mata merah dan juga rambut keriting berwarna putih, ya seperti awan yang biasa dilihatnya tapi yang ini malah membuatnya sebal.

Ini semua berawal dari pemuda tersebut mengoceh tak karuan saat ia melatakkan tasnya di atas meja yang strategis tersebut. Salahnya datang terlambat, aiapa cepat dia dapat. Tapi malah si pemuda berambut perak tersebut mengambek dan berat hati mengambil bangku di sebelah Hijikata

Hijikata hanya acuh tak acuh, siapa peduli dengan pemuda kacau seperti itu? Bagaimana tidak dikatakan tidak kacau? Gintoki tidak memakai seragam melainkan kaos biru muda yang pucat dengan celana panjang hitam ala kadarnya namun tampaknya bukan hanya kepala awan itu saja yang berpenampilan seperti itu semua anak dari sisi SEME berpakaian bebas

 _Seperti apa sih osisnya ?_

Mau tak mau Hijikata berpikir demikian sambil mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya

 _Bagaimana cara mereka hidup ? mereka terlihat tak tahu aturan. Apa semua seme seperti itu atau hanya masalah pengelolaan sekolahnya? Osisnya ?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*BRAAK!*

Hampir saja Hijikata jatuh terpeleset oleh keset tak terlihat. Maksudnya ia begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang duduk di meja _baru?_ Dari mana meja kerja besar nan mewah tersebut? Dan juga kursi berputar ala menejer kantor tersebut ?

Saat ia membuka pintu ruang osis ia menemukan Shinpachi yang di gencet oleh laki-laki berambut coklat yang kelihatannya seumuran. Maaf Shinpachi tapi kali ini Hijikata tak peduli dengan remaja berkaca mata tersebut, ia lebih peduli pada Sakata Gintoki yang duduk layaknya bos diruangannya

Aah..rupanya laki-laki berambut perak itu ketua osis sisi SEME, pantas saja hidup mereka amburadul ruapanya ketuanya malah super amburadul. Hijikata bisa menebak kalau yang membuat peraturan bebas seragam adalah si kepala awan tersebut

"ini ruanganku! " geram Hijikata seraya memukul meja bagus milik Gintoki "sekarang kau berada di bagunan sisi UKE jadi akulah ketua osis di sini"

"haa? Ketua tidak diputuskan memalui bagunan. Jadi kalau aku berada di bangunan SEME aku adalah ketuanya ? kalau begitu sama saja sekolah ini tak menjadi satu" balas Gintoki dengan malas-malasan bersandar pada sandaran empuk mewahnya "kalau seperti itu bagaimana caranya mengatur sekolah ini?"

"kalau begitu kau jadi wakilnya atau apalah, yang penting aku ketuanya!" Hijikata masih saja ngotot untuk menjadi ketua

"hei! Dimana-mana yang mimpin itu SEME!" balas Gintoki juga tak kalah ngotot "apalagi kenapa kau mau-maunya jadi ketua?" tanyanya mendengus sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya

"suka-suka dong" jawab Hijikata seraya cemberut "kau juga mengincar posisi ini bukan?"

"itu karena aku bisa membuat sekolah cocok denganku, ya! Aku bisa berbuat seenakanya "

*BAAM!*

Kali ini kedua tangan Hijikata memukul meja di depan muka dengan sekeras-kerasnya

"kau bilang agar kau bisa berbuat seenaknya ? kau ketua terburuk yang pernah kulihat." Ketus Hijikata dengan menatap tajam Gintoki yang benggong "aku tak peduli apa itu SEME atau UKE. Aku hanya memutuskan masuk ke bagian sini karena...murid-muridnya lebih lumrah dari pada kalian! Kalian yang membuat image sekolah ini hancur!"

"hou~ kau terlalu serius Oogushi-kun " kepala awan itu malah menyeringai sambil mengosok pelan dagunya "santai saja, kau akan tahu kenapa mereka memilihku "

"siapa Oogushi-kun ? dan aku tak mau tahu kenapa mereka memilihmu!" merasa tak tahan menghambiskan waktu dengan ketua gadungan, ia membuang muka lalu menarik Shinpachi ikut bersamanya. Ia keluar sambil membanti pintu dari luar sana

"danna...kau menjijikkan" komen pemuda berambut coklat saat menemukan ketuanya tengah menyeringai lebar "kelihatannya kau menemukan mainan baru" ia menghela nafas panjang "lebih baik jangan, kelihatannya dia tipe yang sangat serius. Kau bisa kena batunya nanti"

"justru itu...baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang seperti itu" .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Kelihatannya meski tidak ingin mengetahuinya, tetap saja pada akhirnya Hijikata mengetahuinya. Kenapa Sakata Gintoki bisa menjadi ketua osis para SEME. Ia tampan pernyataan bodoh tersebut juga menjadi salah satu faktornya, dengar-dengar juga semua nggota osis bagian SEME semuanya cakep-cakep seperti Okita Sougo, pemuda berambut coklat yang kemarin berada di ruang osis dan beberapa yang lain yang belum Hijikata ketahui. Semenjak para osis cakep para murid SEME terkadang menjadi UKE dadakan dan bertekud lutut pada osis , yaaa...di tempat pertama menjadi SEME atau UKE tidak ditentukan dengan cara seperti ini.

Lalu Gintoki cukup berkharisma dengan pidotanya yang santai dan juga janji abal-abalnya namun selalu ditepatinya seperti peraturan bebas seragam .

 _Baah...siapa peduli dengan masa muda yang tak beraturan!_

Pikir Hijikata seraya mengamati sekelilingnya. Saat ini hampir seluruh siswa berpakaian bebas, mendukung ucapan ketua Gintoki. Kepemimpinanya mulai tergencet, begitu juga dengan ruang kerjanya di ruang osis. Ia juga makin di gencet ke sudut ruangan sedangkan mereka yang tak melakukan tugas mereka yang sesunguhnya malah mendapat tempat luas.

" **...bagaimana bisa kalian mendapatkan itu"** geram Hijikata seraya menunjuk papan biliard baru yang baru saja nongol dan dimainkan oleh Okita beserta beberapa anggota yang baru juga dilihatnya. Seperti pemuda berambut hitam dengan eyepatch di sebelah matanya dan yang satunya bertubuh tinggi tegap nan besar seperti gorila

"kas sekolah?" tebak Shinpachi dari balik Hijikata

"kas sekolah!?" ulang ketua UKE histeris "pantas saja, kupikir kemampuanku berhitung yang salah ternyata kalian pelakunya "

 _Begitulah, bahkan mereka merampok kas osis...sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengusir para berandal ini_

Pikirnya seraya memukul dahinya sendiri setelah menyamankan dirinya ke kursi biasa ia bekerja, kursi itu tak mewah hanya kursi dan meja biasa seperti punya kelas. Tapi bangku tersebut adalah saksi bisu kerja kerasnya hampir setahun ini

Untuk saat ini ia menyerah, ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi dan hanya membuka laporan keuangannya dan mulai memainkan sempoanya. Kenapa ia memakai sempoa? Dunia modern ini punya kalkulator, kenapa tidak ia memakainya ?

Entah kenapa ia lebih nyaman mengunakan benda kuno tersebut, orang bilang ia terlalu kaku juga galak seperti engkong-engkong saja. Mungkin karena itulah ia begitu gampang tersisih sekarang.

"hei! Apa kau terlalu hemat sampai tak membeli kalkulator ? nih kupinjami" dengan langkah malas Gintoki mendekati meja Hijikata yang masih sibuk menghiting-hitung dengan alat jadul tetsebut "kau mengabaikanku ?" tanya ketua SEME dengan wajah kesal saat pemuda berambut hitam di bawahnya hanya sibuk dengan dokumennya dan bahkan tak meliriknya

"aku tak punya urusan denganmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"...Hijikata-san"

Tiba-tiba saja Shinpachi mengajaknya ke atas atap dan mengaku, bukan padanya namun mengaku bahwa si pemuda polos dan sedehana di depannya ini menyukai musuhnya saat ini

"kupikir aku menyukai Gin-san..." akunya malu-malu sekaligus segan. Benar saja, Shinpachi orang kesetian Hijikata dan sekarang malah jatuh cinta pada musuh terbesar atasannya

"...ooh" hanya itu responnya, pikir logikanya ini bukan urusannya, ia tak peduli Shinpachi menyukai siapa ,toh itu haknya. Tapi entah kenapa dadanya sakit, mungkin skait kerna di khianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. (oh ayolah Author Hijikata tak berteman dengan tak berguna kacamataan itu)/toh ini Cuma fic/

Respon singkat Hijikata membuat Shinpachi panik dan mulai membungkukkan badannya "a,aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"tidak...aku tidak marah" Hijikata dibuat canggung dengan gelagat panik sahabatnya tersebut "bagus bukan kau punya orang yang kau sukai ? dari awal kau mendukung pengabungan ini...aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan menyukai seseorang. Meski aku agakkaget kalau pilihanmu jatuh pada orang bar-bar seperti dia" jelasnya panjang lebar berusaha membuat hubungannya dengan Shinpachi tak canggung "hanya...maukah kau tetap berteman denganku ? maksudku membantuku ?" sambungnya dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya merona tipis

"Dia baik Hijikata-san. Jika kau mengenalnya" jawab Shnpachi tersenyum lembut "dan aku tetap akan membantu Hijikata-san, meski aku menyukai Gin-san aku tetap akan mendukungmu menjadi ketua"

"terima kasih" Hijikata mengangguk menahan harunya. Satu-satunya yang masih bersedia membantunya di saat bentrokan kekuasaan ini hanyalah Shinpachi, anggotanya yang lain pergi entah kemana, mungkin ingin melempar semua pekerjaan pada osis SEME.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja ia berpisah dengan Shinpachi di tengah lorong, dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas. Ia melihat Gintoki berjongkok dengan seorang perempuan—salah— seorang pemuda yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi anggota osis UKE, Katsura Kotaro,kelihatannya rambut panjangnya tersangkut saat ingin menutup resleting tasnya dan nampak Gintoki membantunya dengan cara gentleman.

Kasura bermaksud menarik rambutnya tapi Gintoki melarangnya dengan gombalan _rambutmu yang indah bisa rusak_ atau apalah itu. Hijikata yang melihat hanya bisa memutar bola mata birunya dengan malas sambil mendesah "ooh...menyebalkan sekali"

Tampak si rambut panjang tersipu dan membiarkan Gintoki menemukan cara untuk melepas rambut hitam berkilau tersebut dengan cara damai (?) saat berhasil melepaskan rambut tersebut tanpa satu helaipun lepas dari kulit kepala Katsura, dari balik punggung Katsura, Hijikata bisa melihat Gintoki mencium rambut hitam yang sedari di genggamnya lembut seraya berkata_(dibaca _gombal)_ _ _kau harus menjaga rambut yang indah ini_ _ (ah~ sekarang author dan real Hijikata ingin muntah)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"baik huh..."

Sepatunya ia letakkan di pinggir kolam renang, ia membenamkan kakinya yang sudah telanjang ka air yang segar, ia merenung sambil menatap awan di atas sana. Terkadang sinar matahari yang lepas dari naungan awan mengenai wajahnya dan membuatnya meringis silau

"hari ini masih panas huh"

Jujur saja ia tak terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi, ia tahu kalau Sakata Gintoki adalah rajanya play boy. Tapi sekarang yang menjadi pikirannya adalah Shinpachi, bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya itu menyukai laki-laki yang menurutnya bejad, berani sekali memperlakukan siapapun seperti _itu, ya seperti itu_.

"!"

"...apa yang kau lamunkan?"

*BYUUUR!*

Betapa terkejutnya Hijikata, tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan mendorongnya jatuh ke kolam dan membuatnya tercebur ke dalam kolam segar

Serangan tiba-tiba tersebut membuatnya tanpa segaja mengirup air kolam dan spontan ia terbatuk-batuk "uhuk..uhuk apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya setelah memunculkan kepalanya ke permukaan "apa kau membunuhku?"

"hahahaha..." Gintoki dari atas menertawakannya "salahmu melamun sih" tunjuknya sambil menahan perutnya yang geli

Di jeburkan seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya kesal dan tingkah Gintoki membuatnya _makin_ geram ia menarik kaki Gintoki dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kolam

"!"

*BYUUUR!*

Sekarang giliran Gintoki yang memunculkan kepalanya ke permukaan mencari udara sambil terbatuk-batuk "UHUK UHUK, A,APA YANG brrp KAU brrp LA,LA...KUKAN ?" tapi anehnya pemuda berambut oerak itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan kepalanya seutuhnya dan malah mengapai-ngapai tubuh Hijikata dengan panik

 _Tidak bisa berenang ?_

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Hijikata sekarang, spontan ia menarik tangan yang dari tadi berusaha meraihnya dan menariknya untuk mendekatinya dan menopang tubuh pemuda yang tak bisa berenang "heh untuk seorang yang sombong tak kusangka kau tak bisa berenang " sindir Hijikata saat kedua muka mereka bertatapan "benar-benar payah " tambahnya ditambah seringaian kemenangan

Sekilas nampak wajah Gintoki merona melihat senyum Hijikata (walaupun Cuma cengiran), ini pertama kalinya pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu tersenyum padanya dan berbicara dengan tatapan langsung seperti ini. Biasanya Hijikata Cuma akan meliriknya atau menatapnya dengan sebelah mata, tidak pernah sekalipun sebelum ini mata birunya menatap wajah Gintoki selekat ini

"kau terlalu tua untuk tidak bisa berenang tuan ketua osis" Hijikata masih saja mengoloknya sambil menahan tawa lepasnya, dia hanya menunjukkan senyuman geli

"ma,mau bagaimana lagi...aku trauma masuk kolam setelah tenggelam di bak mandi waktu kecil"

"heh..bukannya itu lebih memalukkan " muka Hijikata semakin merah karena menahan gelinya tampak pundak pemuda itu bergetar bukan karena dingin tapi karena menahan geli

"..." tiba-tiba saja tatapan Gintoki berubah, menatap Hijikata begitu intim. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Hijikata begitu erat, dia tidak takut tenggelam hanya saja.

Hanya saja, entah kenapa ia ingin memeluk Hijikata seerat dan selama mungkin .

 _Ya,selama mungkin..._

.

.

.

.

.

_OXO_

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hijikata dengan erat seperti itu. Tampak pemuda berambut hitam itu membelalak kaget karena pelukannya

"a,apa yang kau lakukan?" Hijikata memerah semua kelihqtannya sebenarnya ia ingin mendorong Gintoki namun ia menahannya ia ingat kalau pemuda yang memeluknya ini tak bisa berenang. Ia membiaran raja play boy itu meletakkan dagunya di pundaknya dan menerima sepasang lengan kekar yang melilitnya

"ssstt.." desis Gintoki di dekat telinga Hijikata yang sudah sangat merah "kau terlalu banyak membuat suara" bisiknya terdengar seksi dan menggoda di telinga Hijikata

"a,apanya—"

Di saat bersamaan pintu di kolam tersebut terbuka dan seorang pria paruh baya memakai kacamata hitam menoleh ke kanan kirinya sambil berteriak "SIAPA YANG MEMBOLOS? LEBIH BAIK KALIAN CEPAT KEMBALI "

tak ada jawaban...

"hmm...aneh, rasanya tadi aku mendengar orang berdebat" gumamnya seraya melonggarkan dasinya "maa...sebaiknya aku kembali " lalu terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan langkah semakin menjauh

Untungnya Madao tidak menegok ke dalam kolam renang atau mereka ketahuan. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik dinding biasa orang meloncat terjun ke kolam dan untungnya lagi Gintoki menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hijikata, sebelum pemuda berambut hitam tersebut melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

Gintoki menciumnya...

"ups...maaf kau terlalu menggoda" hanya itu yang dikatakan raja play boy saat selesai dengan ciumannya

Tentu saja siapa yang tidak marah di begitukan? Hijikata mulai memanas dan tanpa sadar ia mendorong Gintoki, untung saja yang tak bisa berenang tersebut sudah berada di dinding kolam jadi dia bisa berpegangan

"BAIKLAH JIKA ITU MAUMU SAKATA GINTOKI!" apa dia lupa? Barusan seorang guru piket hampir memergoki mereka bolos dan sekarang ia malah berteriak tak karusan "KITA ADAKAN PEMILU SEKALI LAGI! SIAPA YANG AKAN DIPILIH OLEH PARA SISWA DIALAH YANG MENANG!" lanjutnya tiba-tiba menantang. Rupanya Hijikata merasa dipermainkan.

"ha?" Gintoki hanya memandang bingung lawannya yang sedang marah besar. Dia benar-benar tidak bermaksud mempermainkan Hijikata hanya saja dia tidak bisa menahan napsu

Tubuh Hijikata basah kuyup, kulit putih pemuda itu tampak bersinar di bawah sinar matahari , dari balik kemeja putihnya yang basah garis-garis kelakian nya bisa terlihat, terlihat sangat seksi, bibirnya yang selalu mengucapkan setiap kata dengan dingin basah memerah. Benar-benar menggooda si raja play boy.

"POKOKNYA AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU!" teriak Hijikata menggebu-gebu sambil menaikki tangga untuk mentas "JIKA PERLU AKU AKAN MENGUSIRMU DARI SINI!" lanjutnya lalu menunjuk Gintoki yang masih di kolam. Setelah puas berteriak ia menuju pintu dan akan melakukan sesuatu dengan bajunya yang basah kuyup tersebut

"hahaha...pemuda yang bersemangat" setelah mendengar bunyi BRAAK dari pintu yang tertutup kasar, Gintoki tersenyum geli sendirian "kenapa ia begitu ingin menjadi ketua ?"

_OXO_

Akhirnya mereka benar-benar bersaing. Mulanya Gintoki tak ambil peduli karena ia berpikir toh dia sudah mendapatkan kekuasaan. Tapi entah kenapa, bagaimana caranya, Hijikata yang yang tekun hampir menguncingkan kekuasaanya bahkan si pangeran sadis mulai akrab dengannya, begitu juga dengan gorilla.

Dan Shinpachi, entah kenapa hubungannya dengan Hijikata menjadi longgar. Tapi kelihatannya Hijikata tak terlalu mengubris hubungan mereka sama sekali,pemuda bersemangat itu tahu kenapa Shinpachi mulai menjauhinya

Gintoki masih ingin duduk di kursi mewahnya, mau tak mau ia harus mulai bergerak. Ia mulai gencar memasang poster dan berpidato saat istirahat di halaman sekolah, berusaha menarik pengikutnya lagi.

Papan mading di sekolah penuh dengan poster mereka berdua yang berisi visi dan misi yang menarik. Setiap hari mereka selalu berlarian di lorong berlomba menempelkan kertas-kertas bergambar tersebut. Gambaran Gintoki hancur dan milik Hijikata, ia tak terlalu pandai menggambar tapi lebih baik dari pada Gintoki

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Hijikata-san milikmu jatuh"**

Seorang kakak kelas mengambil poster miliknya yang tanpa sadar Hijikata jatuhkan

"te,terima kasih" ucapnya sambil menunduk penuh sopan lalu berlahan mengulurkan tangannya mengambil poster dari tangan seniornya tersebut

"tidak perlu terlalu sungkan" ucap si senior dengan rendah hati

Hijikata mendongak memandang lawan bicaranya. Aah rupanya mantan siswa SEME (sekolah ini sudah di gabung), tapi kelihatannya ia tak cocok menjadi SEME. Kelihatannya laki-laki berambut hitam yang tak begitu teralu tinggi dengan penampilan sederhana di depannya ini baik, tak seperti para SEME yang lain. Dan juga tertib

Tanpa sadar Hijikata tersenyum tipis memandangi seragam yang dikenakan seniornya itu, mau bagaimana lagi para SEME malas untuk memakai seragam mereka dan sekarang ia menemukan seorang SEME yang memakai seragamnya

"aku Yamazaki Sagaru" tiba-tiba laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya "aku selalu mendengar pidatomu, dan kelihatannya kau lebih pantas dari pada danna"

Tak disangka Hijikata akan mendengar pujian dari seorang SEME, spontan wajahnya memerah namun masih tak kentara "maka karna itu kau tahu namaku "

"begitulah..." Yamazaki tersenyum penuh kedewasaan menunjukkan keseniorannya "tapi kurasa seluruh sekolah mengenalmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Hijikata dan Yamazaki sering bertemu tanpa sengaja, atau malah kadang Yamazaki sendiri yang mencari Hijikata. Entah untuk membantu calon ketua itu atau hanya untuk mengobrol ala kadarnya , jujur saja lama kelamaan Hijikata menjadi nyaman di dekat seniornya satu itu

" baiklah, semua sudah selesai" ucap Hijikata seraya memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas "terima kasih sudah menemaniku Yamazaki senpai"

"kau masih terlalu formal " Yamazaki menepuk pundak Hijikata pelan "aku hanya menemanimu karena aku ingin"

Wajah Hijikata panas mendengarnya, ini selalu terjadi saat jarak mereka berdekatan. Entah kenapa ini selalu menjadi momen yang mendebarkan baginya

"baiklah, sudah mulai sore sebaiknya kita kembali " setelah mundur selangkah Yamazaki memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi entah kemana, mungkin club berita? Pikir Hijikata sekilas ketika laki-laki yang lebih tua berkata "kau pulanglah duluan, aku masih punya urusan"

Hijikata melambaikan tangan sebagai ganti kata perpisahan lalu mulai menuruni tangga , belum sampai kakinya menginjakkan kakinya ke anak tangga, Shinpachi berada di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang agak tajam namun masih bisa dikatakan biasa saja

"kau menyukai Sagaru-san?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat Hijikata membuka mulutnya tak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja ia dengar

"..."

"kau tahu kenapa kau menjauhimu Hijikata-san?, dan tak kusangka kau akan mengabaikanku"

"...aku tidak tahu...tapi, apa kau melihatnya? Kejadian kolam renang ?" Hijikata mengalihkan pandangannya "maaf, jika kau salah paham mengenai hal itu. Dia hanya mengerjaiku!"

"aku tahu, karena dia raja play boy bukan. Makanya kau berpikir begitu" Shinpachi menyipitkan matanya penuh rasa kecewa dan kesal "tapi menurutku, denganmu dia tidak seperti itu"

"apa maksudmu, dia seperti itu pada semua UKE maksudku pada semua...aah lupakan sekolah ini sekolah laki-laki!" benar saja ia binggung berbicara karena kadang ada saja SEME yang menjadi Uke dadakan di depan Sakata Gintoki

"kau tampan, tinggi , pintar, kuat ,dan juga tegas. Kau sempurna Hijikata-san siapa juga yang tak tertarik dengan laki-laki seperti mu?"

"dia membenciku! Aku yakin itu. Kau lupa kalau aku sedang berebut posisi dengannya ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, kelihatannya, mau bagaimanapun Hijikata menjelaskannya Shinpachi tak akan mengerti. Oh ayolah, apa yang Shinpachi irikan dari seorang Hijikata Toushiro ? yang kata orang kaku dan juga galak, masih lagi dengan selera makannya yang aneh. Yap, mayones

"ini semua gara-gara dia " Hijikata melirik tajam Gintoki yang sedang membaca JUMP di mejanya "andai waktu itu aku membiarkannya tenggelam" bisiknya sangat lirih, tapi menarik perhatian Gintoki yamg melihat bibirnya bergerak

"ada apa Oogushi-kun ?" tanyanya seraya menutup JUMPnya "apa kau sedang mengagumi Gin-san?" tanyanya ke-pedean

"HMPH!..." dengan terang-terangan Hijikata membuang mukanya dengan tampang cemberut. Dan kelakuannya untuk benar-benar membuat Gintoki kesal sekarang

"hei Hijikata lihat aku!" serunya lalu berdiri mendekati meja yang dari kemarin ia pojokkan "kenapa denganmu ?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hijikata yang semakin merengut dan berusaha menghindarinya

"aah...3 hari lagi adalah hasil pemilu kau pasti ketakutan bukan?~" pancing Gintoki sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok agar lebih terlihat sombong "apa tiba-tiba rasa percaya dirimu hilang ?"

"siapa yang hilang—" Hijikata yang polos dan tak belajar dari pengalamannya menoleh ke arah Gintoki, dan rasanya seperti deja vu . mulutnya tertutup oleh bibir Gintoki sekali lagi, ini sudah kedua kalinya raja play boy itu menciumnya—maksudnya mencuri ciuman darinya

"mmph..." kali ini Hijikata tak diam saja, ia memberontak memukuli pungungg Gintoki dan berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya namun tangan Gintoki malah mendorong kepalanya untuk mendekati miliknya dan mengabaikan pukulan keras darinya

Ini ruang osis, bagaimana kalau Sougo atau Kondo-san kembali ? atau yang paling buruknya Shinpachi melihat adegan ini lagi? Aah sahabatnya itu akan benar-benar murka padanya.

Benar saja apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi, dari balik pintu yang setengah terbuka ia melihat bayangan Shinpachi yang sedang terbelalak kaget lalu berjalan cepat pergi begitu saja

Hijikata tak tahan, ia masih sadar meski sekarang tenaganya melemah saat Gintoki mulai menghisap lidahnya dan menemukan titik lemahnya dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia tahu kalau hati Shinpachi hancur melihat ini tapi hasratnya sebagai manusia, sebagai laki-laki, menimati cumbuan ini. Meski yang melakukannya adalah Gintoki . dia terbawa arus seperti ciuman yang terakhir kalinya

"tatap aku Hijikata " ucap Gintoki setelah melepas ciumannya "apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan wartawan sekolah itu?" bola mata merah miliknya itu menatap lekat bola mata biru pujaannya

"aku benar-benar kesal saat kau berjalan bersama dengannya , dan sekarang kau malah memalingkan wajahmu padaku. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa bimbangnya aku" lanjutnya lalu mecium lagi kali ini kilat Hijikata

"..." Hijikata hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan yang membingungkan dari Gintoki tersebut, dia hanya duduk dan menerima ciuman kilat tersebut sebelum melihat pintu di depannya tertutup diikuti hilangnya sosok Gintoki

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

 _ **Maaf Shinpachi. Tapi aku tak bermaksud melukaimu, tapi aku tak akan mengatakan kalau aku tak salah.**_

Dua hari lagi pemugutan suara akan dilakukan tapi image Hijikata hancur hari ini. Tampak semua orang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya, mengenai Shinpachi yang seharusnya menjadi tangan kanannya

.

.

.

' _bukannya itu Shimura Shinpachi?, dia memakai baju bebas'_

' _benar, kupikir dia akan mendukukung Hijikata'_

' _mungkin mereka bertengkar ?'_

' _oh ayolah, ini Hijikata si ketua osis galak itu, kasihan Shimura'_

' _benar, mungkin ia melakukan beberapa kesalahan kecil di bentak oleh Hijikata'_

' _mungkin..'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hijikata menghela nafas bersamaan tersenyum kecil memandangi poster yang susah payah di tempelnya tersobek-sobek, berserak di lantai

"...aah, lebih baik mereka membuangnya dari pada membuat lantai kotor bukan?" gumamnya sendiri seraya berjongkok dan memungutinya

"Hi..Hijikata-san?"

Terdengar suara yang familiar baginya, dan Hijikata menoleh, memasang senyum yang dipaksakan "aah...Yamazaki senpai" panggilnya lemah "selamat siang " sapanya

"yare..yare padahal kau begitu bekerja keras membuat dan memasangnya" Yamazaki tak membalas sapaan Hijikata dan malah berjongkok di samping ikut memunguti "dan...ini juga jerih payahku "

"hahaha...kau juga membantuku, aku tertolong karenanya" lagi-lagi Hijikata memaksakan senyumnya "maaf, kurasa aku tak akan menjadi...ketua..."

"he,hei!"

*DRAP* *DRAP*

Tampaknya Hijikata tak bisa menahan persaan sedihnya lagi, ia benar-benar kesal dan juga sedih, tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan airmatanya dari pupilnya, untuk menutupinya ia berlari meninggalkan Yamazaki ia tak ingin terlihat sedang menangis sekarang.

Seorang Hijikata Toshiro menangis tanpa suara, air matanya menetes mengalir dari pipinya lalu ke dagu dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai.

Sakit, rasanya sakit. Setelah mengkhianati temannya sendiri, entah kenapa ia merasa hina. Iya, dia merasa telah mengkhianati sahabatnya, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Shinpachi sudah mengaku kalau dirinya suka pada Gintoki, tapi setelahnya Hijikata mendapat ciuman dari Gintoki dan malah menerimanya

 _Betapa bodohnya aku_

 _Ini salahku, aku rela tak mendapat posisi yang kuinginkan. Karena ini memang balasannya. Balsannya dari tidak ketegasanku, tidak kesetianku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

OXO

Besok adalah hari penentuan jabatannya, tapi ia malah duduk termenung di pojokan ruangannya. Bukannya inginnya duduk di pojokkan yang gelap tapi sebelumnya memang ia telah terpojokkan (meja kerjanya). Hijikata menatap hampa berkas-berkasnya, mata biru tajamnya itu seolah berubah menjadi hitam karena saking gelapnya, rupanya ia sudah tak punya semangat lagi.

"hei, kenapa denganmu" Gintoki mendekatinya lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan

"..." Hijikata tak membalas maupun melitik. Ini sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu tapi kali ini, reaksi Hijikata membuat Gintoki khawatir bukan kesal

Ada beberapa menit mereka hening, tak salah satupun dari mereka membuat suara kecuali Okita, Kondo,Takasugi, dan beberapa anggota osis SEME yang sedang bermain dan bercanda gurau di ruangan yang sama. Sampai akhirnya Hijikata menghela nafas dan berbicara "di sana sempit bukan ? kau punya banyak anggota yang nanti akan membantumu. Kau bisa bersabar sampai hasil besok" tuturnya dengan nada biasa namun guratan-guratan kesedihan tak bisa disembunyikannya lagi

"..." seluruh ruangan hening menatap pojokkan dimana Hijikata dan Gintoki berada. Tak bisa dipercaya pemuda yang dijuluki ketua osis iblis macam Hijikata bisa menyerah begitu saja. Mereka semua membulatkan mata mereka setelah mendengar hal tersebut dari Hijikata, begitupun Gintoki

"apa maksudmu Toshi ?" Kondo menyilangkan kedua lengannya "apa kau yakin ? masih ada waktu untukmu, abaikan saja Shimura "

"benar, tak kusangka kau termasuk pemuda yang bodoh Hijikata-san" tambah Sougo di sambung denga helaan nafas "kau ingin membuat sekolah ini tertib bukan? Apa jadinya jika nanti danna benar-benar akan berkuasa "

"kekuasaan siapapun tidak masalah...tapi bukannya kau sudah berusaha keras ?" Takasugi tersenyum masam, selama ini ia mengira Hijikata adalah orang yang menakjubkan bisa tahan bersaing bersama orang gila macam Gintoki yang keras kepala, tapi tak disangka kalau kalimat menyerah keluar dari orang yang dikaguminya

"maaf...tapi aku..." Hijikata semekin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya

*BAAAM!*

Hampir saja Gintoki membelah meja di depannya menjadi dua atau jika tidak ia akan membuat seisi ruangan jantungan karena mendengar bunyi pukulan terkerasnya di atas meja yang dipakai Hijikata sekarang

"KAU YANG MENANTANG KAU YANG MENYERAH?" bentaknya, murka besar "KAU PIKIR KARENA SIAPA AKU BERLARIAN SETIAP SAAT UNTUK MENEMPEL POSTER, BERPIDATO. INI MENGHABISKAN WAKTUKU! KAU TAHU ITU HIJIKATA ?"

"..."

"DAN BARU SAJA AKU MENDESAIN POSTER BARU KARENA MELIHAT PUNYAMU LEBIH BAIK" lanjutnya seraya menekan secarik gambar amburadul di atas meja

"!?" Hijikata yang mulanya takut karena baru kali ini Gintoki membentaknya malah sekarang menatap kertas tersebut dengan tatapan terheran-heran, tampak ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya membatin penuh dengan pertanyaan "itu...poster?" tebakmya saat melihat gambar CHIBI Gintoki memegang mic dan mengacungkan jempol seolah mengajak pembacanya untuk bergabung dengannya "pfft...seperti biasa gambaranmu payah" oloknya sambil manahan tawa, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan

"be,berisik!" wajah Gintoki memerah karena olokan dan juga senyum Hijikata "jangan katakan kalau kau mau kalah dengan gambaran yang kau sebut payah "

"hahaha kurasa kau benar" akhirnya tawanya lepas dan tak tebendung lagi "kau laki-laki yang menarik Sakata..."

 _Kau akan menghina dirimu sendiri, Hijikata_

 _Jika kau kalah dari orang sepertiku..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _hei, kudengar mereka mulai berlomba memasang poster kembali '_

' _benarkah? Apakah Hijikata masih memiliki kesempatan ?'_

' _kurasa tidak, bahkan aku tidak akan memilihnya'_

' _kurasa ia masih tidak ingin menyerah, itu sisi Hijikata yang keren'_

' _itu namanya keras kepala'_

' _tapi...apa kalian tidak ingat kenapa kenapa UKE bisa memilihnya sebagai ketua?'_

' _eh!, benar juga kenapa kalian UKE bisa memilih laki-laki sepertinya menjadi ketua?'_

' _mmm...entahlah kenapa ya?'_

' _mungkin karena, dia selalu bisa diandalkan bukan ? dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekolah ini. Dan semua upayanya itu untuk kita'_

' _untuk kalian? Ayolah Sakata lebih baik, dia tidak mengekang kita'_

' _benarkah?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lama kelamaan pendapat mereka berubah mengenai Hijikata. Akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu sering tersenyum dan juga terkesan lebih ramah saat berbicara dengan yang lainnya. Selama ini wajah tampan Hijikata selalu tertutupi dengan wajah merengut atau senyum kaku yang sangat kaku dan sekarang karismanya terlihat, lebih disadari oleh sekelilingnya

Satu-satunya kelemahannya adalah, kharismanya tak tertampak berbeda dengan Gintoki yang supel dan periang. Kharismanya adalah ketegasan, ketangkasan dan juga kelembutannya. Orang biasa tak akan menyadarinya bagaimana pantasnya ia menjadi seorang pemimpin, tak ada orang selain Hijikata yang benar-benar ingin mengatur sekolah ini, menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

" _aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa membuka diriku pada orang lain seperti ini. Selama ini aku hanya bisa membuka diriku padamu, kau bilang kau orang pertama yang melihatku tersenyum bukan? Shinpachi.."_

" _senyuman itu, sangat cocok untukmu Hijikata-san"_

 _Langit sudah berwarna keorangeannya, menandakan malam akan tiba. Lorong sekolah sangat sepi tak ada seorangpun selain mereka, yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan._

 _Pertemuan mereka sebenarnya tak disengaja, mulanya Shinpachi berusaha menghindari Hijikata dengan melewatinya namun sahabatnya yang lebih tua itu malah menyapanya_

" _...dan masalah Sakata, meski aku bilang ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau tak akan percaya bukan?" tutur Hijikata berhati-hati "tapi tetap saja aku harus menjelaskannya huh" sambungnya seraya tersenyum masam_

" _aku tidak butuh penjelasan" Shinpachi membalas senyuman tersebut juga tak kalah masam "hanya...semoga beruntung besok"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bukan berarti aku tak ingin menjelaskan._

 _Hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya_

 _Dan dia juga tak membiarkanku menjelaskannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan aku masih merasa bersalah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"dan ini semua karenamu "

*CTIIK*

Hijikata menekan-nekan bolpoinnya sesekali memutarnya di antara jari, ia kembali murung dan semua ini karena Shinpachi lagi, pembicarannya dengan sahabatnya itu terkesan sangat dingin dan juga canggung,siapa lagi yang harus dialahkan jika bukan Gintoki

"jangan melihatku seperti itu! Apa salahku?, aku tak meminjam satu senpun darimu" ketus Gintoki merasa tersinggung tiba-tiba disalahkan tanpa sebab alasan

"abaikan saja aku!" Hijikata mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, ia menutup matanya berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya

"apa kalian bertengkar?" Okita mendekati mejanya, meski pertanyaan adalah _kalian_ tapi pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hijikata "atau hanya kau yang sedang gelisah menantikan hasilnya Hijikata-san?"

"eh? Eh?!" wajah Hijikata memanas saat batang hidung mereka saling berdekatan, hampir tak ada jarak diantara mereka lagi. Logikanya ingin menjauhkan wajahnya namun bola mata coklat milik Okita menghanyutkannya, rupanya ia tertegun diam-diam mengangumi wajah tampan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu

" **sampai di situ!"** __

Untung saja Gintoki menarik mundur kerah belakang Okita atau si pangeran sadis itu akan terbawa suasana dan mungkin akan melakukan apa yang dilakukukan Gintoki sebanyak dua kali sebelum ini, menciumnya ?

"mau bagaimana lagi danna...ini insting SEME" balas Okita malas-malasan "kau juga melakukannya bukan?"

"AKU TIDAK SEPERTIMU!" tak disangka si raja playboy memerah hanya karena itu "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU—"

"jika kau ?" ulang Okita dan Hijikata bersamaan

"LUPAKAN!" Gintoki membalikkan tubuhnya tak ingin dilihat saat memerah padam seperti ini "aku yakin hari ini hari kemenanganku!" serunya mengganti topik lalu terburu-buru keluar ruangan meninggalkan mereka berdua

"ada apa dengannya?" Hijikata menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu saling menatap dengan Okita "dia aneh, semakin hari dia aneh "

"...itu hanya kau yang kurang peka Hijikata-san" Okita menyeringai "lebih baik kau lebih memperhatikannya "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kelihatannya tidak bisa huh" dia diam duduk di dikelasnya sambil mendengar siaran radio sekolah yang mengumunkan jumlah voting yang sedang berlangsung "imageku sudah terlanjur hancur sih" gumamnya penuh kekecewaan saat jumlah pemilihnya semakin jauh di bawah milik Gintoki

*NGIING* *DRRT..*

 _ **Maaf, aku mengganggu siaran ini untuk sementara...**_

Itu suara Shinpachi yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar ke suluruh penjuru sekolah, kelihatannya baru saja ia berlarian menuju ruang berita karena terdengar nafasnya tersenggal –senggal saat mengatakan kalimatnya

 _ **Aku tidak tahu, jika aku yang melenceng peraturan seragam bisa membuat posisi Hijikata-san terjungkal. Aku hanya...ya, aku punya masalah dengannya tapi ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Hijkata-san adalah laki-laki yang baik dia tak pernah memperlakukan siapapun dengan buruk.**_

 _ **dan Hijikata-san, aku...aku tidak akan minta maaf karena hal saja perasaanmu itu...aku tidak marah karena merasa kau telah merebut dirinya atau apa. Aku hanya kesal dengan sikapmu yang tak peduli dengannya meski dia telah menunjukkan ketertarikannya padamu**_

 _ **dan juga aku tak perlu menahan diri karena keberadaanku, hanya cukup jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. meski aku bukan dirimu tapi aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu**_

"a,apa-apaan dia ?" wajah Hijikata memucat mendengar pesan super memalukkan tersebut "jangan bercanda! Mengatakan hal memalukkan seperti itu di depan umum" ia memukul dahinya sendiri sekeras-kerasnya "apa dia tidak malu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHINPACHI!" tidak disangkanya ia juga akan ikut drama bodoh nan memalukkan ini, ia menyerukan nama sahabatnya sambil berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke ruang siaran "KAU SIALAN!"

"maaf Hijikata-san, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti hasilnya" di depan pintu ruangan yang ditujunya Shinpachi berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut "aku sudah memikirkannya dan ternyata memang tidak pantas aku marah padamu " lanjutnya cangung sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya

"aku tidak peduli lagi, aku benar-benar lega kau memaafkanku" Hijikata mengatur nafasnnya lalu membalas senyuman sahabatnya dengan lembut "biarkan saja orang bar-bar itu menguasai ruang osis, aku tak peduli" lalu senyuman tersebut menjadi cengiran " dan aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu dengan perasaanku"

"kau akan tahu nanti Hijikata-san"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, semakin ia tak peduli ternyata jumlah suara untuknya semakin bertambah. Mungkin karena pernyataan mengharukan Shinpachi_meski bagi Hijikata adalah memalukkan_telah membuat imegenya naik

"oh ayolah, aku tidak iklan" menggosok mukanya sendiri dengan telapak tangan, Hijikata mulai membuka pintu ruang osis "...kenapa kalian?" tanyanya begitu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang sudah berisi anggota lengkap

"kau tidak mendengar pengumuman terakhir ?" dari pada menjawab Konod malah memberinya pertanyaan

"aku mendengar yang sebelumnya tapi selanjutnya tidak"

"itu karena kau terlalu banyak mengeluh Hijikata-san"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

"HEI! AKU TAK BILANG KALAU KURSI ITU JADI MILIKMU!" protes Gintoki sambil memukul-mukul pelan meja mewahnya. Ya, meja mewahnya yang bukan lagi miliknya

"heh, bersyukurlah karena aku tak menyuruhmu disana" tunjuk Hijikata ke pojok ruangan dimana biasa ia bekerja sebelumnya "sekarang ini milikku~" ucapnya terlihat senang sekali

"...kau terlihat senang sekali huh" mau tak mau Gintoki mengalah, ia tak tahan dengan wajah manis Hijikata sekarang

"tentu aku" balas Hijikata sambil nyengir, benar-benar gembira "akhirnya aku bisa mengatur sekolah ini dengan sebaik-baiknya"

"kau bukan tipe diktator bukan?"

"hahahaha..."

 _Aku..._

 _Memenangkannya huh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tak mengerti, kenapa keberuntungan memihak padaku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kurasa tidak sepenuhnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karena..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hijikata bangkit berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar, sebelum ia menyentuh gagang pintu ia menoleh ke belakang diaman Gintoki masih meratapi meja mewahnya "hei Sakata" panggilnya membuat si kepala awan itu menoleh "kurasa...aku menyukaimu" ucapnya santai namun wajahnya memanas dan memerah cukup kentara

"HA!?" mata Gintoki membulat tak percaya, tak lama kemudian senyuman lebar mekar dari bibirnya "HEI, APA ITU MAKSUDMU?" ia mulai membuka tangannya dan berlari menuju Hijikata

"PIKIRKAN SENDIRI!" sebelum Gintoki menggapai diri, Hijikata keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya membuat kapala awan itu bukan memeluknya namun memeluk daun pintu

"HEI! JIKA KAU INGIN MENGAKU JANGAN SETENGAH-SETENGAH!" setelah menubruk pintu tampaknya Gintoki tak menyerah, ia membuka pintu lalu berlari mengejar Hijikata

.

.

.

 **END**

 **...**

A/N:

Meski one-shot tapi kepanjangan huh. Mau bagaimana lagi gak nyangka jadinya sepenjang ini. Endnya ngantung ? sebenarnya gak pernah kepikir kalau endnya macam gini karena memang selama pengetikannya tak ada perencanaan dan bayangan. Maaf, saya hanya mengetik berdasarkan insting makanya mungkin dari awal masih gitu ke belakangnya kaya gini_maksudnya ceritanya jadi gak jelas_

Ya sudahlah yang penting selesai kan hehehe...

THX FOR READING : )


End file.
